


Beauty and the Beast

by Nellaluv (Nella80)



Category: YGMCT
Genre: Brife no con, Crossdressing, Humor, Kinky sex, M/M, Mommy Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random conversations while having sex, Some cringe, affixiation, some awkward, team switch, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella80/pseuds/Nellaluv
Summary: I love Rancui's and Hei'er's dynamic. I just wanted to write about them. No plot. 🤗
Kudos: 2





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite Danmei, everyone thinks it's just porn with plot but there's so much more to it.
> 
> The General is one of my favorite characters ever, I apologize for the harsh take on him for this. But I felt like it was needed.
> 
> Also Rancui's personality is so complicated, I was torn between making him the baddest bish and the softest marshmallow, so I did both. I think he's very guarded, he's a bad Bish if you don't know him, and a marshmallow to those he loves.
> 
> Writing drunk Hei'er is fun, I felt that the only time he would actually ever able to let go is when he had a few drinks....👀 Lol
> 
> Also Rancui and Hei'er switches deal with it. 👌
> 
> I honestly love them so much. I am not very good at writing..I literally do it as a hobby. So ignore the bad grammar.
> 
> Opinions or comments are always appreciated. Good or bad.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter 
> 
> @mengzlifecoach

What is this??? Are you all incompetent???? In what world is this Gold??? It's a mustard. It's a tragic yellow. It's a sad excuse for a color.

It's the closest we could find to gold, on such short notice. Why don't you just try it on Young Master? 

Runcui was not easy to please. He had more servants than a war hero, more people waiting on his every desire than royalty.

He rolled his eyes at the seamstress, with a flick of his wrist flipped his long black hair, intentionally hitting the poor man right in the face, he deeply sighed and tried on the ugly mustard robe. 

Looking in the mirror he slightly grinned, hmm I guess even I can make this abomination look good. 

He turned to the three servants who had been shaking in their boots. LEAVE. 

He wasn't such a scary man, he was 6 foot nothing, 150 lbs at best. He wasn't laying a beating on anyone with his hands anytime soon.

But his words could cut through you like a knife. He had a way of making you feel like shit, the most confident people in the world, would be left sobbing. 

You didn't fear his sword, you feared his pen. He had an air of superiority about him, that made others feel silly and stupid. 

Was he heartless though??

It wasn't as if a heart was ever necessary. He was a match maker of sorts. He made a living helping others find their soulmates. 

He had acquaintances, but true friends were hard to come by. He could count on his one hand the friends he had..

As far as love was concerned, it wasn't something he needed. He was happier watching others being in love, almost in a voyeuristic way..

But to say he never ever thought about these things,would be a lie.

People assumed Rancui was loose, but in fact it was the opposite he was very picky, about the boys he was with.

In all there had only been 3, two he couldn't even remember their names

And the other, the other was the love of his life.

*****************************************************************  
A few years earlier. 

The General would be home soon, he had just been victorious on the battlefield again and he was coming home to praise and acclimation.

Hei'er waited at the window like a lost puppy dog. He had prepared all day for this. It was his job to make sure no one would say anything stupid. That all the General's favorite foods were ready for him. That no-one would interrupt him, even though everyone would want to. The general would be exhausted, for the first few days he would just want his peace and quiet. It was Hei'er's job to make sure he got it. 

Hei'er couldn't remember the first time they met, but it had been years since he decided to devote his life to this man. It was a mutual respect between them. Hei'er, had no one else to live for but the General, he had no family, no past to speak of. If it wasn't for the General, who else would know he was even alive?? It was a lonely life, but the general gave him purpose, no one else could. 

Also..

The General was very easy on the eyes, it was well known that the General was a proud cutsleeve. Women would throw themselves at him, he would yawn. His parents tried desperately, to marry him off to a beautiful girl, the General wanted nothing to do with this. 

It's not that Hei'er, thought he would even have a chance with the General it's just he liked to imagine he did. Nightly, when he felt lonely he would fantasize about them being together and softly please himself.

Was this healthy? No. But what could Hei'er do, he never loved another human before, love was such a foreign concept. He knew this love was one-sided, he knew there was no possibility. But Hei'er was a dreamer. 

Hei'er took a quick glance in the mirror, he was not ugly by any means, but he was big and bulky, he had scars, he looked a lot older than his years. Life had not been too kind to him.

All the boys wanted the petite ones, with fair skin, and perfect features. This Hei'er was not. Still Hei'er set his eyes on the General, If you ask him who he loved, he would tell you without any kind of hesitation, General Guan Shanjin. 

Dusk came quickly, with still no sign of the General, Hei'er hadn't moved from the window in hours, when finally he heard a commotion outside.

The General has returned make way for our war hero

HEI'ER, my friend.

The General was in an amazing mood. 

General, glad to have you back, you seem in high spirits.

Of course I am home, I get to see my friends, and Mr. Lu….

Hei'er rolled his eyes, he was not a fan of Mr. Lu. Mr Lu. was the person the General loved. Blindly at that, everyone else could see Mr Lu was just using the General for status, but the General couldn't see this. 

Hei'er was deep in thought when the General wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

I've missed you.

Hei'er looked at the young man, he was a mess, his hair was tethered and disheveled, he still had dirt on his face. But when he smiled ( which didn't happen often) this hardened war hero became a soft puppy, he emitted a light, that to be dramatic could be the cure for world peace.

Let's go for a drink.

Now???? You just got back. Aren't you sleepy?

Yes, but I want to drink. Let me go clean up and we will go.

If I said no??

I won't accept it as an answer. TONIGHT WE GET DRUNK.

Hei'er watched the young man left the room and thought to himself, sure drinking with the General, what could go wrong. 

****************************************************************

Runcui was a mess, he never thought he would be some bar hop flirting for small change from a bunch of drunks but here he was. He WAS so much better than this, he had a plan but this plan required money that he didn't have. So he swallowed his pride, and did this in order to achieve his dream. 

He faked status well, looking at him you would never think he was poor as dirt. The little money he did have, went to his appearance, he carried himself like a wealthy young master, because of this, this is how people treated him.

Runcui was a beauty, he was accustomed to using his looks to get what he wanted. But his looks were all he ever used, he never sold his body, he would sell his company, his time, but he would never lay naked with another man for a shiny object, no matter how shiney. He did have his standards.

He sat on the ground and quietly did his makeup for the night, nothing too extreme, light lips, light blush, he didn't have many options just the coloring of berries and flowers. He wrapped his hair up, with some freshly picked lotus flowers. He loved flowers. He often envisioned himself as one. 

He put on his prettiest robe of blue, and headed out.

As soon as he arrived, at the bar, there was an unexplainable excitement in the air, it was more crowded than usual, Rancui made his way through a crowd of obnoxious horny men to see what the hell was going on.

It was then he saw him.

The General. Rancui sighed, he didn't know the man personally, but everyone knew who the General was. 

He was a loud, dirty, obnoxious, arrogant playboy.

His small table must of had 10 boys drooling over him, acting shamelessly throwing themselves at him, fondling him under the table.. Rancui looked away in disgust, he was not impressed.

How could a person be so loose, where was his respect for himself???? Rancui was not a prude, but he kept his deepest, darkest, fantasies to himself. It's the way he was raised.

Rancui never knew his father, and his mother who had passed away some time ago had always wanted a daughter. Rancui became her daughter, he didn't mind, she would dress him up, in the prettiest dresses and pearls, she did his make up every day. Dressing up from time to time is still something he enjoyed. He loved the way silk felt against his skin, he loved to be pretty.

His mom taught him how to be a perfect lady, they were extremely close. He loved his mom very much, she taught him, to respect himself, to value himself. This being said Rancui was not a pushover, he didn't take shit from anyone, he knew how and when to defend himself.

Because of this, Rancui had always identified more with a female spirit, he carried himself in a very lady-like way, he didn't like to fight, or to get too dirty, he disliked the sight of blood. People often thought he was stuck up or prissy, unapproachable.. no one ever approached him first.

Rancui was not happy, looking at this crowd,he was looking his best tonight, but with this rowdy crowd…. It would be a waste.

***************************************************************  
On the other side of the bar.

Hei'er was disappointed and getting drunk alone, in pity…

Why would the General invite him out for a drink, only to ignore him, and get drunk with a bunch of pretty strangers..??

Can I have another please??  
Sir this will be your 10th..  
Do I look drunk to you??????  
Coming right up Sir.

Hei'er was big, almost 7 foot, 250 lbs but because of his height he looked lean, he was mostly muscle. He was an unmovable wall. The man could hold his liquor.

15, 20, drinks were not an issue. 21 drinks, maybe he blacked out???

When he woke up, the General and the many men surrounding him were gone.

Knowing very well the General had taken those boys back to his estate, and they were probably all having sex now… Hei'er was in no rush to go home.

This asshole was all Hei'er could think to himself. The way he was a 100% devoted to a man, who often would forget his existence. Unless it was convenient for him.

The bar was still plenty crowded, and his pockets were still full of gold, so he ordered another drink.

He was lonely, he wanted someone to talk to. He had always been lonely, his parents were killed at a young age and he had raised himself. From the age of 10 his only goal was to survive. He did odd jobs, purposely bulked up so people would fear him. But, Hei'er was soft. He looked intimidating, but it was all a facade. He was soft spoken, and gentle, he couldn't hurt a fly.

He looked around the bar, no one grabbed his attention.. until he came in.

Rancui had left to get some air, he was done with this place, all of his efforts had been fruitless tonight, as he knew they would be.

It just so happened, that Rancui had walked back in as Hei'er had been looking at the entrance, half blinded by booze, having a hard time keeping his head up.

Whose that, he asked the man who had been supplying him with drinks all night..

That's Rancui.

Hei'eri had always thought he might be gay, but he wasn't sure, he knew he was extremely attracted to the General, but he never was attracted to anyone else male or female so he was unsure..

But this... this.. answered any questions about his sexuality he might have.

Apparently his sexuality was falling for boys way out of his league. 

Rancui didn't seem like his type, his appearance was nothing like the rough and tumble General. Rancui was like a delicate flower…., A feather...the most precious stone.. Hei'er wanted to protect him, to hold him, to find a way to give him the world. 

They locked eyes, Rancui was irritated this big dumbass even had the audacity to look at him..but Hei'er was not deterred by his obvious annoyance. Maybe it was the 30 cups of liquid courage, he had to drink tonight, but he slowly got up and went to go introduce himself.

Rancui saw him making his way over, and he wanted to run, like who does this big buffoon think he is???

( But in his head, Rancui was thinking he's actually approaching me)

Hi I'm Hei'er  
And..

In what world is "and" a response to hi??

The same world where you think it's actually ok to come and approached me with "hi."

You are a bit of an asshole aren't you?

That earned Hei'er a slap in the face

Imagine this tiny petite, man on his tippy toes smacking a giant in his face.

For Hei'er who was intimidating and scary to everyone, this was a bit of a turn on. 

No one has ever dared to smack Hei'er he looked down at Rancui with some respect.

Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but call me an asshole again and I will cut off your cock and feed it to the vultures. 

Unexpectedly, this made Hei'er blush…

Rancui laugh..

Sir..do threats of losing your cock usually make you blush????

It's just….cute coming from someone who looks like you.

I might be offended.

You shouldn't be, it's a compliment. 

I might be small, but I will cut your cock off..

What, and dirty your hands???? 

Rancui side eyed the stranger with contept.

What are you drinking? 

Whatever you are

Who said I was drinking?

Why else are you here?

I'm working.

Oh….how much? (This was not in Hei'er personality and obviously the liquor talking)

This earned Hei'er his second slap of the night.

Rancui had hit him so hard his nose started to bleed.

Listen you are beautiful but you get one more. 

I might be beautiful on the outside, but I am dead inside. 

Why?

It's really none of your business

Let's make it my business

Not interested. 

It's just a conversation

It's never just a conversation

Hei'er stared at the beauty for a second, his clear eyes had a tint of red to them, he seemed like he had the whole world on his shoulders,.like he was holding so much in. 

You can just talk, I will listen.

Why? You want me to tell you all my secrets just so you can hold them over my head?? Use them against me?? No thank you. 

What can I do to make you trust me even a bit.

Walk away, and find a reason to reappear in my life. 

This is my 35th cup of poison, I won't remember you. Give me something to remember.

Rancui took the lotus out of his hair, he kissed Hei'er on the cheek and whispered in his ear, kind sir, I am not an easy fool, this flower is not an invitation, to fuck me in the future. It's simply a small reminder, that if tomorrow, next month, next year or next life time, we meet again, I might let you get to know me. 

With that he walked away.

Hei'er woke up the next morning with no memory of the night, he didn't recall how he had ended up in his bed, just a lotus flower and a cheek that was still burning.

****************************************************************

Long night Hei'er???

The general was poking Hei'er with his long sliver sword, still a bit tipsy from the night before. He was naked, and at full attention.

Quite the impression to wake up too, Hei'er slowly open this eyes and blushed. in his deepest darkest fantasies, those of which he would never speak of, Hei'er just wanted the General to tie him up and abuse him with his cock for hours.

He stared at the General and giggled 

Long night???

Says the man who laid naked with 5 rather young looking boys last night.

It's the privilege of being a war hero.

Anyways I checked they were all legalish, I mean they were all old enough to drink...

My General you are shameless

Hei'er are you jealous?????

His mind was screaming yes over and over, of course not Sir, unlike you I have standards.

But, don't you want to settle down one day??

Of course I will, when Mr. Lu is ready, we will spend our lives together, right now I am just having some fun.

The general sat his naked ass in the floor in between Hei'er's legs the man who was never, serious or concerned with his future seem to be having a sentimental moment

Hei'er placed his chin on the top of his head and started to play with the General's hair. They were close, but they never overstepped that boundry. The general wanted to keep their relationship, work related. Of course he understood Hei'er's feelings and he was curious. But he didn't feel the need to complicate things.

For the general this was okay.

Hei'er was a bit hurt.

What if Mr. Lu is never ready? 

The General turned to him

Hei'er look at me, who could possibly say no to this??

Hei'er laughed, as long as your cock doesn't fall off before then

*****************************************************************

Years later. 

Long gone were the carefree days of the past, war had overtaken, the land. The General was lonely and angry. Which made Hei'er's job all the more difficult. 

The general had grown tired of endless nights with nameless boy toys, and Mr Lu had all but abandoned him, for a princess no less. These were not happy times.

It was around this time people started whispering about the Pengornis. Thanks to a little bit of persuasion, on Hei'er's part it peaked the General's curiosity, and he wanted to be a part of it, so he filled out the necessary paperwork, and him and Hei'er were on their way to drop off the paperwork to the publisher.

Why are you doing this?

Remember when you asked me about settling down??

Yes.

Maybe it's time…

And Mr. Lu?

Our love has always been one-sided

But are you ready to move on? Would it really be fair??

Hei'er you do realize how hard it is for me to fall in love right??

I do.

I think we will be ok.

But you can't go into this, attached to the past..

It will be fine. Where is this place??

It's the back of a tea shop, in the city.

Why so secretive??

My General not everybody is as secure with their sexuality as you are. Some have to be secretive. 

I guess you are right.

The carriage pulled up to the tea shop, it was in the middle of the city but surrounded by shrubs and greenery, very warm and inviting, very elegant. 

Let's go

They have each been given a secret passwords to give to the shopkeeper, once the shopkeeper knew why they were there he had them follow him into a back area of the store. 

Please wait here, Young Master will be right with you.

The back area was a beautiful garden, with foliage of every color and many different species of butterflies, there was a stone path, leading up to a small pavilion. 

Young Master is ready please follow me.

The two men followed the shopkeep in silence, they looked at the environment in awe, it was a little piece of heaven, one of those places that hide within a city that you would never know were there. It was definitely an other worldly place, at the top of the mount was a view of the whole capital.

I never knew this place was here

Neither did I

My General that is probably a good thing Hei'er laughed, imagine how many men would have lost their virginity here if you did. 

The General stood there proud, yes imagine.

Gentlemen

They simultaneously turned around, to see who was beckoning them, they both stared at this beauty in awe. 

He was not tall, maybe about 6 foot but he gave off the impression of height, like he was looking down on everything and everyone. He was slender, maybe a bit too slender, he couldn't have been more than 150 pounds. His long black hair was pulled up with a Jade butterfly clip. He was wearing a long white silk robe, it was exquisite, the kind only a royal would be able to afford. The white robe gave him a look of a ghost, pale, red lips, dark eyes.

He wasn't welcoming or comforting, one look into his eyes, and you could tell he was a bad bitch. 

Have a sit and will begin.

*****************************************************************

Rancui had worked hard these past few years to make a name for himself. it was not easy and these years had hardened him. The Pengornis was an idea he had for a while. He wanted to play matchmaker for the wealthy royals, and even for the common man. Just because he did not understand love doesn't it mean he couldn't help others fall in love. 

He recognized the two of them right away, the over sexed General, but what was the drunk from a few years ago doing with him?? He had to keep his cold exterior, even though he wanted to crack a smile at the man, he had been thinking about the past few years. 

Rancui thought he was a bit hard on him that night all those years ago. But he also thought, maybe he should of took him home that night and they could of taken turns fucking each other..

This was not Rancui's usual way of thinking, this was not his personality. It was however something Hei'er had brought out in him, Rancui had been so intrigued with him that the morning after he looked all over for him, to no avail. But what twist of fate was this??? The oversized beauty was standing right in front of him. 

Let's take a seat, Rancui pointed to the table and the 3 men sat down. The two were both still in shock.

Is there something wrong?? Rancui asked sarcastically.

Both men shook their heads no. 

Ok then, I have very little time today so let's begin which one of you would like to be in the book?

Rancui secretly hoped it was the General

That would be me, the General answered his question confidently unless of course the beauty in front of me is available.

You wish. Rancui smiled and did his iconic hair flip. 

General you do know what this book is right??? Although the men in it are finding each other in an unconventional way the men in his book are looking for relationships not a night of bad sex.

Who told you a sex with me was bad??

It's clearly written all over you, if you were good in bed you wouldn't be chasing after barely legal boys or old senile men. 

The General did not like this one.

Hei'er was holding back chuckles.

His eyesight had not left Rancui, he looked so familiar, but he could not remember where he had seen this man before.

Anyway may I see the drawing of your Pengornis.

The general handed him a piece of folded up paper.

It was folded up several times, almost four times.

For the love of gawd is this a cock or a weapon of mass destruction.

Rancui was a tad impressed, he tried to contain the drool slowly escaping his mouth. 

You're impressed aren't you. 

I don't know where you think you're putting that. Most men would not be able to handle it. 

The General smiled, like a proud peacock.

So can you find me someone.. ?

sure I'm looking for a masochist I suppose.

Just do your job my pretty slut, the general chuckled while chewing on some sunflower seeds.

If looks could kill.. the General would have died right there.

No need for name-calling you oversize bastard, I'll see what I can do you are dismissed. 

Let's go Hei'er.

Wait.

He stays, I want to talk to him.

As you wish, I will be waiting for you in the carriage.

No need Sir, I will make my way home

Are you sure?

Yes.

Ok be careful, kitty has claws

Meow, Rancui hissed at the General who turned and walked down the path while laughing.

*****************************************************************  
Please, first before you say anything let me apologize for him. He's accustomed to getting what he wants.

It's really not a problem I'm used to his type. You don't remember me do you?

I don't see how I couldn't, if we ever met before I don't think I could ever be able to forget you. Please excuse my abrasiveness, but you are stunning. A flower.

Rancui unintentionally blushed

Did you ever wake up next to a lotus.

Memories, came back rushing into Hei'er's brain, the memory of that night when he got a bit too drunk and fell for a beautiful stranger...was that not a dream??

That's okay you were very drunk that night, I won't hold it against you. but I told you that if you ever reappeared in my life again I would give you the opportunity to get to know me. 

Rancui stood up and walked over to the other side of the table where Heier was sitting..he bent down to his level and whispered in his ear would you like to get to know me?

Goosebumps, all over Hei'er's body. He broke out into cold sweats, his heart started beating incredibly fast.

Hei'er turn to Runcui and with the most honest eyes, ask him..why who am I?

This is not the answer that was expected.

Are you not attracted to me?

Hei'er looked down at his hardened cock and then at Rancui... No. I'm definitely attracted to you.

Rancui question him, what's your type, what kind of guys are you usually attracted to?

I'm not usually attracted to humans at all, male or female, except for the General, and now obviously you.

It's just

I've never had a beautiful man ask me something like that before, I'm a tad surprised. Especially always being with the General, all eyes are always on him, I'm usually invisible standing next to him.

Me and the General have totally opposite looks so it can't be our looks that attract you.

Do you like someone who's in control? Is that what attracts you? 

Do you want to be held down and fucked senselessly until you black out?

Hei'er couldn't believe what was going on right now, this beauty, but such filth coming out of his mouth. It was definitely the biggest turn on..

But he lied. I don't know, I never thought about it.

Hmmmph

Has anyone ever told you are a totally different person when you're drunk??

A few times, I hope I never did anything to embarrass myself in your presence.

You let me slap you a few times, but I think that was more of a turn on than anything for you.

Hei'er blushed and he couldn't stop.

Let's have a few drinks, I never beg, don't make me beg you. Truth be told I'm usually not like this. if you don't say yes now I'll probably never ask you again. 

In a moment of weakness, Hei'er turned to Rancui cupped his face in his hands he slowly dragged his rough thumb against Rancui lips, smearing his red lipstick across his cheek. 

Now it was Rancui turn to get Goosebumps, he couldn't hide them, the sensation was too much. Chills run up and down his spine, his ears numb, with one touch of his lip he had lost all of his senses.

We should definitely get a few drinks. Have a conversation or two.

When? Hei'er still had Runcui face in his hands, he stared deeply into the other's eyes, he didn't see cold eyes, but sparkling eyes, he could see the whole universe in them. 

When's the next time you're free?

Tonight

Just return here, I'll be waiting for you.

What if you change your mind before then?

I won't, it is just a few drinks and a conversation.

Are you sure you want to spend your time with me?

My time is very precious to me, and I don't like to waste it, if I didn't want to spend my time with you I wouldn't have asked. 

It's just.

It's just nothing, low self-esteem does not look good on you. 

Hmmm... Okay I'll be back tonight a little after sunset

Ok.

I will see you later, my flower. 

With that Hei'er stood up, put his hand over his way to hard cock and limped away. 

He's a complete dumbass Rancui thought to himself

****************************************************************

Rancui was unclear about how he should present himself tonight, it was only a few drinks and a conversation... So why was he worrying so much.

Probably because it was new territory for him, he had always been the one they chased. Never did he chase, never did he show this kind of interest in someone, especially in someone he hardly knew. 

He looked to the partially cloudy sky, mom.. what should I do? 

His whole life he was cold, stoic, an impenetrable force. Not a moment of softness for anyone. Except for his mother, who treated him exactly like he wanted to be treated. Like a princess.

Of course there is no answer from the sky, there never had been. Not a god or ancestor had an answer for him. He always heard stories about people looking up to the heavens for hope, he couldn't remember the last time he looked anywhere for hope, yet a bit of it sparked in his heart today, a hope that he may not have to die alone.

This was a big hope and frankly a lot of pressure to put on one person such as Hei'er. But Rancui, cannot stop thinking about how he was different. Those years he never left his mind, not a day went by when he did not at least think of him once. And now we had one shot, to impress him enough to stay. He did not want to ruin this. 

Rancui looked through his many robes, none of this will ever do. Hmmmm he wondered do I have time to make something.

He looked at the afternoon sun and realized he did not. All of a sudden in the corner of his eye he saw the corset dress his mother had given him for his 18th birthday, would it be too much? 

He took it out and realized if he worked painstakingly fast he could alter it a bit. A look to the sky again, the clouds parted, a brilliant sun shined through the chamber room, catching the glass and leaving beautiful rainbow prisms. Impressed with the light show, Rancui started to tear into the dress, this could be nothing else other than his mother's blessing.

*****************************************************************

On the other side of town, Hei'er should have taken a carriage. It was an hour to limp home, he had finally calmed down, and he wanted to rest a bit before he went back. He had a few hours. He was anxious and uneasy, yet excited. He entered his bedroom, and to his surprise the general was waiting for him on the bed.

What took you so long to get back?

I decided to walk

Are you crazy?? I told you I would have waited for you.

It's ok, I just needed to clear my head.

Are you okay?? What did that spoil Young Master do to you?

He's really not that bad, I kind of like him

Hei'er….I was thinking the other day, are you a cutsleeve?

Hei'er swallowed hard, never did he think the general would ever ask him this.

What does it matter?

It doesn't, you know I'm very proud of my own sexuality.

The general came closer to him, and softly placed his hand on Hei'er cock. 

This confused Hei'er all these years he had longed for the General why now?

Shanjin. What are you doing?

The other day I saw you looking at me, with lust in your eyes, how many years have you been longing for me??

Honestly, too many. But you ignore me time and time again. 

You never clearly told me what it was you wanted.

I'm not blind I see the boys you take home, I'm not your type, I never want anyone to throw me a pity fuck.

Young boys are just my hobby, they're not what I truly want, you know this. They are Just sex.

Hei'er felt uneasy and dizzy he couldn't control his chemical reaction, to the General's hand, he had been softly stroking his cock through his pants. It was weird he wanted this for so long...but now...now he just wanted to run back to Rancui.

The general continued to talk..

I don't love them like I love Mr. Lu. Even though he has never loved me. I still think one day it will be me and him.

Is that supposed to make me feel better about the fact that you're touching me right now??

So would I be just for fun too?

Don't be so serious Hei'er, we all have needs. Have you ever been with anyone before?

The General started to kiss Hei'er's neck…

Hei'er was so confused, in the brink of anger but also on the brink of ecstasy.

(In his head...Please stop…)

That's really none of your business.

Please leave. I'm going out again later and I want to rest.

Where are you going??? 

I'm going back to see Rancui.

The General yanked Hei'er up by his collar

I will not allow it, you are mine, you can't just go and come as you please.

Since when??? You've never cared before. 

Since tonight. I will not allow you to see him again. 

I'm not a child, you can't tell me what I can and can't do. 

Hei'er, I have kept you alive and employed for years, you came to me with nothing. As far as I'm concerned I own you, and you will not be going back to see him. Ever. 

The general has always had a temper, that would appear at the flick of an eye. But this was unexpected, he never thought he would ever take things as far.

Is it because Rancui had rejected him???? 

Am I making myself clear????

Perfectly Hei'er whispered. 

The General threw him on the bed, and left without a word locking the door behind him.

*****************************************************************  
The sun had set 2 hours 23 minutes and 5 seconds ago, the moon hung low, shadows overtook the garden. Rancui was looking his best, on his 5 glass of wine, devastated. 

Where the fuck is he, did I really put my heart out there like this just for him not to show up. He cried for the 1st time in forever, this really can't be happening. 

Another hour passed, and the sadness that he had felt, was slowly turning into anger. How dare he, I give a classless buffoon like him a chance and he spits in my face. Like this. Who does he think he is exactly? I don't give people chances.

Rancui decided he wanted an answer. He left the gardens, got into carriage, and made his way to the Generals estate. 

It was early spring so it was still cold, Rancui was hardly wearing anything. People looked at him strangely, the tears had messed up his makeup, he was so drunk he can barely walk in his heels, plus, let's not forget what he was wearing. A robe and a red corset dress underneath. 

He knocked on the door loudly, screaming I know you are here, how could you let me down like this. It was still early the General was just finishing dinner.

Hei'er heard the racket outside and gazed out the window. 

The General opened the door to see the pretty mess.

This is a sight for sore eyes…

Where is he?? I would like to speak with him

Is not here

Where is he then?? I need to talk to him

Why

Because it is of the most important that I talk to him.

Do you have a big date tonight?? I suggest you go back to him you're not talking to Hei'er

Why not

He is employed by me, I don't want him talking to the likes of you.

Wait. Did you tell him not to leave?

And if I did?

Don't you want him to be happy??? you're harboring a fully grown adult male who does not know the touch of another human. How dare you do this to him.

He's My bodyguard and I need him to always be on call, and level-headed, there should be no one else in his life but me.

Are you a fucking moron??? Do you know how much he's cared about you, do you know years ago you left him on the verge of alcohol poisoning in a bar. You left with 5 boys that night, I took care of him, I made sure he got home, I made sure someone put him in his bed. While you were dead ass drunk in the middle of a orgy.

The General's guilt ate at him. Again he had known, Hei'ers feelings, but it was not that kind of relationship. The general loved very few things in this life. 

Please let him come out and talk to me, I hate begging I can't believe you have me begging you you fucking bastard. 

You have two minutes and then I don't ever want to see you around him again. 

You can't come in I will send him down

Ok.

The situation was tense, Rancui knew why the general was acting this way. He was threatened by Rancui, the general didn't want to lose the only person who hadn't left him. Hei'er never had and never would leave him, in the past but now…

Do you want to go talk to him?

Yes.

The general sighed, what is going on?

I met him a few years ago, it's only a matter of fate that we saw him earlier today.

You didn't remember him, he can't be that important. 

I had 30 something drinks that night of course I can't remember him. Give me that box over there.

The general went and retrieved the box for him. It had been on the top shelf for years. 

Hei'er opened it, it was empty except for an almost dried up beyond recognition lotus petal.

I remember that morning. You saved that all these years?

I didn't remember him clearly, just bits and pieces I thought were a dream, but I remembered something important happened that night. 

I don't want you to be unhappy, sigh. If I allow this you have to promise not to leave me. I have nothing else. 

Hei'er put his head on the General shoulder, for the first time in his life, the general quietly sobbed.

My General, I promise. 

The general wiped the tears from his face. He looked at Hei'er and softly kissed him in the cheek.

Are you ok??

I just feel like I made a mistake. This is what you want? 

Yes.

The general sighed, then by all means, he said sarcastically, and a bit bitterly, go get laid.

Thank you.

Hei'er ran down the steps in such an enthusiastic way that he hadn't since his youth. three of them stared at each other on a cold spring night

Rancui, this is my most trusted advisor,.my backbone, and one of my best friends. If you do anything to hurt him I will kill you. 

Understood Rancui whispered but he really wasn't paying attention to what the general was saying. His eyes were set on Hei'er. 

By the way Rancui joked, I can't believe this but there's already someone interested in your cock. But he's extremely shy and pleasant, I'm not sure I even want to introduce you to him. We will talk more about this later.

This made the general's mood a bit better.

Let's go, Runcui took Hei'er's hand and they turned to walk away but before they did

Hei'er turned and whispered a thank you to the General.

The General, watch them until they were out of sight, he realize that he was quite miserable. No reason for Hei'er to be as well.

Hei'er

Yes.

I know he's important to you, but me and him are never going to get along, you know that right.

I am aware. Hei'er Sighed…

They got into the carriage.

I had plans for this night to be very special but I guess it's ruined now

How is it in ruin, as long as we're together?

Rancui blushed.

Hei'er for the first time noticed what Rancui was wearing. 

What the fuck are you wearing????

I looked absolutely perfect 4 hours ago.

Hei'er could not hold back his giggles

Rancui looked at him with fire in his eyes like he was about to beat the shit out of him.

Rancui my flower, no need to try so hard to impress me, I already like you, in fact I'm starting to think I'm crazy about you. 

Could you not be so sweet???

Why?? 

It's going to be really hard abusing you later, what's such sweet words in my head. 

The carriage ride was about 30 minutes, Hei'er covered Rancui, with his outer coat, and placed his head on his lap. Hei'er's emotions were complex, as he softly played with the other's hair. Runcui quickly fell asleep.

Upon arrival there is no way that the Young master was waking up, so Hei'er took him in his arms and carried him into his room. It was a beautiful room, nicely lit, impeccably furnished. He moved back the curtains on the bed and placed his beauty down. His plans were to stay there and just watch him sleep. 

The windows had been open so there was a bit of a chill in the room but it was comfortable, the moon now was high, it danced off Rancui face, it was indeed the most beautiful moment. The beauty was lovely while he slept. 

Hei'er was still unclear how he got here. He was never lucky in life, especially when it came to love. He pinched himself a few times to see if he was dreaming. He didn't know much about the man sleeping before him. But he knew, he liked him, he wanted to know more about him, he wanted him to be his first. 

Are you just going to sit there and watch me sleep??

You are up?

I woke up about 15 minutes ago, actually I was hoping you would take advantage of me.

I would never.

Shame…

You would actually want me to do that??

Only because I know you would never…

Let me pretend to sleep again…

I wouldn't even know how to take advantage of somebody.

How old are you

Old enough to know how to take advantage of somebody, but experience is worth more than age. I have no experience in this area. 

Have you ever.

No

Have you ever kissed anybody

No

Rancui was extremely surprised by this, Hei'er was not a bad looking man, in fact he had many beautiful qualities about him. How could no one ever lusted after him.

Sensing with the other was thinking. it's not that I hadn't had opportunities in the past it's just I hadn't been interested in those opportunities. 

But you're interested in this opportunity

Very much, but that doesn't mean that I'm not shy and insecure. I'm sure I will not hold up to previous lovers in the beginning.

How many previous lovers do you think I've had?

Hei'er looked seriously at Rancui for a second….one maybe two

" Everyone thought he was loose"  
" No one ever approached him first"

Hearing 1 maybe two made Rancui heart completely melt. Hei'er saw him completely different light than the rest of the world. 

Are you ok???

I am fine

Why are your eyes watering?

I'm still drunk

Runcui wrapped himself up in blanket and got on top of Hei'er's lap, facing him. The blanket covering his head, he literally looked like a child. He started to punch Hei'er, not hard but also hard enough.

Ooowww, why?????

Wanted to make sure you're real..

But that hurts

It's okay you'll live. 

Can we talk about what you were wearing tonight….

Sometimes I like to wear dresses, he answered while he continued to punch Hei'er. Is that okay?

Of course, but may I ask why.

My mother always wanted a daughter, she used to make me wear dresses all the time, and now I just like to wear them. 

Hmmmph

Interesting.

Not really it's just clothes. 

Okay that one really hurt. 

Take off your shirt.

Hei'er, did as he was told. 

Because Runcui had been wearing a few rings there were indentions where he had punched Hei'er. There were many indentions of all different sizes. Rancui looked proudly at his handiwork. One by one he started to kiss the indentions.

So what you're telling me is, that you will cause me great pain, but you will always be there afterwards to make me feel better? 

Yes.

Hei'er was going through whirlwind of emotions, every kiss gave him a chill, there are a few in his sensitive areas like his hip, and around his nipples.

That one still hurts, he laughed, give that one more attention, you really hurt me there..

Rancui lifted his head, and gave him an evil smile, can I punch you in the cock.

NO. Take your clothes off.

Rancui blushed but agreed he slowly got up, he stood by the bed and then began to slowly strip off his clothes, the candles had been blown out, so the only illumination was the Moon, the curtains were fully opened, the atmosphere was intoxicating.

Hei'er watched intently, as pieces of clothing slowly began dropping to the floor, the moon danced off Rancui naked body. His skin ghostly White, he really was too skinny. He was mostly bone, except for a fleshy bottom. He acted coy and shy has he removed piece after piece of clothing. He was completely driving Hei'er crazy. 

Hei'er couldn't take it anymore, he got up from his position on the bed, walked over to his blushing beauty, got on his knees and started to worship his body. He put one hand on his butt to balance himself and started to kiss his hips, his thighs. He could feel the heat from Rancui's body, his once pale skin, now showing signs of a blushing red. Soft moans started to leave his mouth.

Hei'er started to nibble, his body parts. He was very careful with his movements, this was his first time, he was like an explorer, exploring uncharted territories. He had no idea if he was doing this right. But when he did do something right Rancui would softly moan.

Rancui got down on the floor, don't rush it. It's okay...I will help you. He sat that there almost fully naked he still had his undergarments on. He took Hei'er's head in his hand and they started to kiss deeply. 

Is this ok….am I doing it right??

Rancui couldn't help but laugh, give me your hand, he placed Hei'er's hand on his throbbing cock, do you feel this, you're doing great.

Hei'er blushed, can I keep my hand there?? He shyly asked..yes..

Rancui started to bite his neck…

Hei'er reached his hands under Rancui garments he was used to touching his own, but he never had the chance to touch another's, Rancui was big, not the General big, but bigger then one would expect from such a small boy, of course intellectually one thing had nothing to do with the other but that was just a thought process. 

His cock was smooth, not a trace of hair anyway….how???

Rancui saw the mystified look on his face..

With a knife.

A KNIFE??? you put a knife down there to get rid of all the hair.

Hmmm, yes I don't like hair down there.

You are truly crazy

Well it'll be easier now…

Why?????

Because now I have someone to help me. 

Hei'er scoffed, so confident I will…..

Once I give you this cock you will do whatever ask of you.

Hei'er blushed..

He began to gently stroke Rancui's cock.. it got bigger and harder with each stroke.

Honestly, I don't know how much I can take of you….

It's okay we can go slowly.. I will have mercy on you in the beginning… 

Only in the beginning???

Yes, once you're used to it they will be no more Mercy

Ohhhhhh...this made Hei'er secretly excited…

Rancui went back to nibbling on his neck... using his teeth to pull at Hei'ers skin. Each time with a bit more force, Hei'er started to moan slightly he was rather loud 

It was unexpected from the soft spoken man…

Rancui started to undo Hei'ers pants and grabbed a hold of his cock and stopped. 

Stand up

Ok 

Take your pants ok.

Ok….. Hei'er started to remove his pants until he said there naked..

Rancui looked at his cock in different angles….. different lights

It was a bit hairy and very veiny, but in length and width it was perfect. 

What do you think Hei'er asked?? 

Hmmmph, it's perfect... honestly…

Hei'er blushed...there really is no reason to lie

I am not lying, what do you want to be big like the general??? It's a waste. Plus I would take you over him any day.

Really? 

Yes. 

Really.

You buffoon!!!! Come here, sit with me.

Why, are you so hard on yourself? 

I..

Rancui grabbed a blanket, and covered them both they sat on the floor by the window illuminated by the moon light. 

I..am sorry. I am ruining everything aren't I..

Sigh, Hei'er there is no rush, we have the rest of our lives.

What makes you so sure, we do?

Are you going anywhere?

No.

I know I am not going anyway, that's what makes me sure. So tell me, why are you so insecure?

I never had anyone, my parents died when I was very young..

Hei'er went on for awhile, Rancui held the man in his arms, while listening to his life story. 

Once I met the General, I was always in his shadow, an invisible shadow, no one noticed me. And when they did it was just to push me away to get closer to him.. he gave me purpose, and reason but he always made me feel like there was nothing else. Like no one would ever love me..

He is wrong, someone will definitely love you someday. 

The room fell silent.

It wasn't an awkward silence, but a recognition of two people finding what they had been looking for.

They slowly started to kiss again slowly, eventually the blanket was thrown off, and they allowed their naked bodies to intertwine. 

Rancui got up and sat on Hei'er's lap.

What are you doing Hei'er asked him..

Listen, you are a big baby, I just listened to you cry for an hour…. One day I am gonna fuck you until you can't walk...but right now I just want to please you, and make you feel good..

Just don't cum quickly, because I will never let you forget it .

DON'T CUM TOO QUICKLY HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF….

Hei'er had a lot more to say but Rancui shushed him with a kiss.

Although Rancui had been with very few men, he like to be fucked as much as he like to fuck someone, it was in his DNA. Why else would his ass be the only place there was meat on him??

He started to slowly grind against Heirs cock, Hei'er was not sure what to do…he had never been here before…

Hei'er start to gently rub Rancui ass, his ass was so smooth, except for the Goosebumps, he slowly spread his ass cheeks and rubbed his hand in between them..it was so warm, so inviting. He wanted his slip a few fingers in Rancui's hole, but he was unsure if it was ok, 

Hmmm

Rancui looked at him with stars in eyes... Yes??

Uhhh can I hmmmm...can I play with your hole?

Rancui couldn't help but laugh, you really are innocent are you….

Wait this will never work….be right back

Rancui return with a jug of wine

Here drink

You want me to be drunk our 1st time

You think too much, you can't stop thinking, you over analyze everything, I am giving myself to you, no more silly questions.

Hei'er wanted to be mad at him...but he couldn't... Rancui was right, even with something he wanted more than anything was right in front of him...he still had a hard time just taking it..

He drank the whole jug, he was not drunk drunk, but more than a little tipsy 

Hmmm..there is that fire in your eyes

What fire??

The fire you had when you 1sf looked at me 

I am sorry you fell for drunk me, I can't always be drunk.

ENOUGH, if you don't STFU I will turn around and fuck you NO LUBE. 

You are sexy when you are angry

I am really about to kill you.

Come here…

No…

Please..

No, now I am mad

Hei'er grabbed a handful of Rancui's hair and pulled him back. Ripping some hair out in the process.

Is this want you want from me??

Yes. Rancui was almost speechless. 

Still with a fist full of hair, Hei'er place the young man in front of him, in between his legs.

Spread your legs, 

Rancui blushed but obeyed he was shaking slightly with excitement, Hei'er most definitely had two personalities and this one was intoxicating. 

Hei'er let go of his hair and put his arm around his neck, his giant forearm putting pressure on Rancui's windpipe, the young man grasped for air, he was being affixiatied but Hei'er was aware of how far he could go

I want to watch you play with your cock…

Rancui did as he was told, he put his very hard cock between his hands and started to stroke it gently, pulling and pinching,. moaning in between his gasp for air….

Hei'er without warning took his hand that wasn't choking Rancui and started to insert fingers into Rancui's hole. It was so sloppy, wet, but so warm, so tight, Hei'ers hands were massive, 3 fingers felt like a small cock. 

Rancui's screams intensified, Hei'er was taking him to the brink of insanity, a few times he lost oxygen, and blacked out, but then Hei'er would let him breathe for a bit, such gratification, made everything feel 10 times better

He started to play with his cock faster and faster... Hei'er fingers going deeper and deeper. Every once in awhile he would take them out of his ass and shoved them down Rancui throat until he gagged. 

Turn over..but don't stop playing with yourself, Rancui shakingly shook his head. Yes. 

Once he turned over Hei'er told to get on his knees. Once on his knees he bent him over head to the cold floor his ass in the air..

Rancui shock with excitement…

Hei'er looked around the chambers and found a bamboo fan, and some cloth,he tied the cloth around Rancui's neck, so he could make it loose and tighten it easily, again Rancui found himself grasping for air again, but he loved every second of it….

Hei'er started to hit his ass with the bamboo fan, at first softly, but then harder until Rancui skin was broken and bloody. Hei'er began to kiss the bruises on his ass, remembering Rancui's lesson from earlier. Rancui chuckled...fast learner. 

Stop playing yourself.

Rancui stop

It was hard for him to cum that way…

Hei'er opened Rancui ass up, and started to lick it slowly from his ball to his crack. Everytime Rancui moaned in pleasure, Hei'er tighten the cloth around his neck. Hei'er continue lick Rancui's most private spots, he open his hole and fucked him with his tongue in and out. Rancui was going crazy screaming when he could, grinding up against Hei'er face, he was playing with his cock again at a feverish pace. 

Hei'er turned him around and carefully placed him on the edge of bed on his bruised bottom. He spread his legs as far as he could and handed Rancui the end of the cloth that was still tied around his neck.

He slowly interested a few fingers back into Rancui's ass and took his hard cock into his mouth.

Rancui laid in the bed he put one hand in the back of Hei'er's head and with the other he tightened the cloth around his neck just right. Just enough pressure.

Hei'er was starting to sober up, when he realized he was sucking Rancui's cock, but he was not allowed to stop... Rancui pushed his head deeper and deeper untill he gagged...he pushed more and more faster and faster 

Hei'er was starting to question his every move. Rancui could sense his hesitation and would not let him come up for air.

Deeper and deeper faster and faster Hei'er sucked off the beauty while 3 fingers slip in and out of his hole. 

Yes... Rancui moaned I can't hold it anymore…

There was no time to pull out and Rancui exploded Hei'ers month.

Hei'er looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

His hair had come undone, he was filled with a hundred different taste, he had seman dripping out of his mouth…

Rancui was worried, he quickly joined him on the floor and clean him up with soft kisses and licks

It was then Hei'er noticed the bruises on his bottom, the slight abrasions around his neck…

Did I do that????

Yes, but I asked for it…

Come here, Rancui grabbed Hei'er by the hand and led him to the bed..it was almost dawn at this point..

Hei'er seemed shameful and apologetic..

This won't do. 

Rancui took the cloth and tied it around Hei'er's eyes

What are you doing…???

Don't worry trust me. 

Ok.

Rancui undid the rest of Hei'ers hair, it was so long and beautiful, Rancui could clearly envision the future, where they would sit on the bed, while he brushed Hei'er's hair. He gently kissed him on the forehead,his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips. 

Hei'er blushed.

His cock harden

Rancui took the opportunity to sit on it. He rocked back and forth on his cock very slowly..

Hei'er was beyond over stimulated at this point he didn't know what to do, he tried his best not lose control but Rancui was amazing. 

Not so fast, I don't want to cum so quickly…

Rancui giggled and sped up a little…

Omg you whore

Rancui started to ride him faster up and down...faster and faster…

I can't hold it anymore..

Hold it…

I can't, I literally never felt anything this good in my life

Hold it

I can't.. Hei'er's breath starting to become erratic….

Rancui slowed down a bit just to tease him…

Hei'er grabbed him by the hips and made him go faster himself…

I can't hold it 

Fine I will let you cum

A few loud moans later, Hei'er dumped loads upon loads of cum inside of Runcui's cute little ass

Years and years of sexual repression

Rancui wanted to stay like this, he laid on Hei'er's chest.

I was wrong about you…

In what way???

I said you were someone who didn't like to get dirty….

So you do remember me?????????

Just a little.

This earned Hei'er a slap in the face they went to sleep laughing hysterically.

The next morning.

Rancui woke up a bit late, he was surprised to see that Hei'er had left…

He was a bit disappointed. 

On the window ledge was a letter with a lotus flower. 

It read: last night was the most amazing night of my life, let's do it again tonight a little bit after sunset I'll be there. 

Rancui giggled like a schoolgirl, for the first time in his life he was in love.

*****************************************************************  
A year later

Not everyone was happy about this love, the general was not happy.

But luckily Rancui was able to find a distraction, for the general... His name was Mr. Wu Xingzi

With a general distracted he really didn't care what Hei'er was up to..

Just how Rancui like it.

*************************"*******************************

(Back to the beginning)

Why mustard? 

It's supposed to be gold

Actually it's supposed to be red?

Says who??

Every fucking Chinese tradition??

What about us is traditional???

I can't believe that you are the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

Believe it dumbass you are stuck with him.

Rancui…

Yeah…

Do you believe in fate,??

How could I not, look at us. 

Poster boys for fate..

Are we ???

Ehhhh...Maybe.. Rancui winked. 

*********************************************************

(Years earlier)

Hi, Sir would you like a copy of the Pengornis.

What is it,?

it's a match making magazine. 

Okay I'll take a copy. 

The general had been driving Hei'er crazy. Mr Lu was out of the picture again. He was flipping through the magazine this will be a good thing for the general at the last page, was a picture of the publisher…

Hei'er blushed and broke into a small smile…

Who is he...he thought..

I think this will be a good opportunity for you, 

Nah I don't need a match maker look at me.

Sir, you have been driving me nuts you're going.

Whatever.

The general flipped through the pages…

Actually this might be an amazing opportunity for me…. Glad I thought of it.

Hei'er rolled his eyes.

Of course, anybody who knows, knows that's not the way it worked, the Pengornis wasn't something any random person could get off the street however, this one was. There was only one copy of the Pengornis, that Rancui had put his picture in.

Rancui had been keeping an eye on Hei'er, he was never able to forget him, but he had nothing to offer him, so he wanted to wait until his business was up.

One day he saw the opportunity. To make his move. 

Kid

Yes Sir.

Here is some silver, make sure that man takes this magazine. 

No prob Sir

*********************************************************

The "Master's of their own fate' got married a few years later.

Rancui was wearing the ugliest mustard robe, and Hei'er could not stop laughing at him.

He really was this close to losing his cock.

They lived a long and happy life together.

Everybody in the capital was extremely envious of them.

Hei'er the pushover, the soft spoken beastly looking giant, who cannot kill a fly. Unless he was drunk.

Rancui the pint sized bad ass beauty with a sharp tongue and a superiority complex, he was cold and unwelcoming. Unless your name was Hei'er than he was a soft marshmallow.

Complete opposites. 

A beauty, and the beast.


End file.
